


Childhood Memories

by Jeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flashbacks, Hallucifer, POV Sam Winchester, Sams imaginary friend, Teenchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeaven/pseuds/Jeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on what Carver said about Sam having an imaginary friend as a child at sdcc.<br/>Sam struggels with sleep deprivation and the hallucinations when Lucifer decides to make things a bit more interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fanfic and english is not my native language so feel free to comment and point out any obvious mistakes, but let me live ok? ;)  
> 

Some days were bad, others were worse. And Sam was fairly sure he hadn't seen the extent of it yet. Ever since he'd given in to the hallucination of the devil, the hand-trick didn't work, and sleep was nearly impossible. Sam knew Dean suspected that it was all getting worse and worse, but he didn't talk to his brother. Dean couldn't help him, so it would be unfair to weight this kind of crap into him. And so far, Sam had done a pretty good job in ignoring Lucifer again. Until this day, that was. They were trying to track some kind of weird personality change in the people around the small town. Could be leviathans, or something entirely different.  
The thing with hell memories was, they were imponderable. Sam could be sitting on a motel bed, doing nothing, and suddenly he was on fire, simply because Lucifer was getting bored again.  
They had interviewed the family's of the supposedly-leviathans the whole day, but so far, nothing really interesting had come out of it. Just the average personality change about a week ago.  
"Dude, we need to visit this place more often," Dean said and took a huge bite off his burger. "This is heaven."  
Sam only gave a forced smile, as Lucifer leaned over the table and looked slightly interested at their meals. "Oh he has no idea what he's talking about, huh Sammy?"  
And with the blink of an eye Sam's muffin was a bloody piece of human flesh. Sam shoved it away from him, mildly disgusted. He'd seen worse things by now, but cannibalism wasn't on his highest wish list either.  
After a few seconds, he caught Dean staring at him. "What?"  
Dean laid his burger down onto the plate and shook his head at Sam. "You gotta eat something, man."  
"I'm not hungry," Sam replied, even though it was a straight lie. Of course he was hungry. He hadn't eaten something for two days straight. But his appetite was close to not existing at all, so he only threw the muffin another disgusted look. Dean continued to stare at him though, and after a few minutes he gave in, more to shut his brother up than really eating.  
The flesh was raw, the taste well remembered from his time in the cage. He forced himself to swallow the tiny bite and smiled warily. Lucifer frowned at him. "Not good enough, is it?"  
Sam abruptly stood up when the flesh turned into a pile of maggots. There was no way he was gonna eat this. If he did, he would end up being sick anyway.  
"Can we go?" Sam asked Dean impatiently, who sighed but followed him out of the pub.  
It had been a pretty long day, and Dean fell head-first into his bed and was asleep in a matter of seconds, without even taking off his shoes.  
Lucifer sat down next to the older Winchester on the crappy motel bed and clasped his hands together. "I think we need a heart-to-heart, don't we?"  
Sam laid down on his own bed, ignoring the question. Maybe if he could just close the hallucination out... But no. The volume of Lucifers voice rose to a painful level, and Sam instinctively pressed his hands to his ears, which did no good whatsoever. If he just wouldn't be so goddamn _tired..._  
"You've been very ignorant in the past few days," Lucifer chided. "Am I not interesting enough for your attention anymore?"  
Sam pressed his lips to a thin line. _Don't reply to him... Don't... DON'T._  
Lucifer chuckled. "Now that's a bit better. We'll keep working on that."  
Dean snored softly in his sleep and twisted around in the sheets.  
Lucifer noticed Sam looking at his brother and tilted his head. "Is that it? You're unhappy with my appearance?" He smiled. "Well, let's change that."  
His features morphed into Deans, and seconds later the devil was a perfect reputation of Sam's older brother. "This better?"  
Sam set his mouth stubbornly shut and looked away. He was not going to fall for this again.  
"Still not satisfied?" Lucifer seemed honestly upset. "Well, I'll have to dig deeper then."  
Sam cringed physically, trying to shield his memory's from Lucifers eyes, but it was futile. Just half a second later he heard the devil laugh.  
"Well, well. Look what we have here. Some interesting childhood memories, I see."  
No. Sam pressed his eyes as tightly shut as he could possibly manage. Not him.  
Lucifers gleeful singing roared louder and louder in his mind, until he was forced to open his eyes and look, only to shut the devil up.  
It wasn't Dean anymore who was sitting on the bed closest to the door. A small boy smiled at him, so honest and sincere that Sam couldn't look away, even if he wanted to.  
"Can't sleep?" He asked understanding, and Sam couldn't help but shake his head pitifully, as a long ago memory washed over him.

_Levi stood next to Dean in the parking lot. Baby shone proudly in the piercing light of the sun. She'd been Deans for almost two months now, and he took quite an effort into her._   
_"How was school?" Dean asked, smiling._   
_Sam shrugged. "Good, I guess. Aside from the fact that I'm the knew kid again."_   
_"Dad's doing the best he can, Sammy," Dean replied tightly. "Let's go back."_   
_Dean drove them back to the motel, Sam shotgun, and Levi in the backseat._   
_John was absent, working on whatever case he thought was too dangerous for his sons, and Sam was grateful for that. Levi was polite enough not to try and speak with Sam in front of other people, but Sam really didn't want to find out what his dad would do if he ever found out..._   
_"So, how about we go out for a drink?" Dean offered, suddenly in much better spirits._   
_Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm fifteen, Dean. I'm not even allowed to be there much less drink."_   
_"What's the matter Sammy?" Dean asked. "We'll just have a bit of fun."_   
_"I've got a test tomorrow," Sam lied. Truth was, he was absolutely not in the mood to watch Dean hitting on girls all the time, doing nothing because he would make a total fool of himself if Dean actually got him drunk._   
_Dean grimaced. "You're boring."_   
_Sam waved his hand goodbye. "Just go already."_   
_Dean shrugged, grabbed baby's keys and left the motel._   
_Sam watched tv for a bit, then decided to actually go to sleep. It wasn't like Dean was going to return anytime soon. Levi was quiet as usual today. Normally he only talked when Sam started the conversation, and when people were around, he communicated with the occasional meaningful smile or wink._   
_Sam laid down wrapped himself in the blanked, even though it was hot enough already. If he could only sleep, and escape the summer heat and this crappy old motel..._   
_But he couldn't, of course. Too much thinking, as always. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts wouldn't shut up._   
_"Can't sleep?" Levi asked, his smile honest and understanding. They'd had this conversation about a hundred times now, and surprisingly, Sam still found comfort in it._   
_"Yeah... Can't stop thinking."_   
_Levi sat next to him, his almost golden hair reflected by the sunlight, and his features so innocent that Sam sometimes wondered how his freakish mind could come up with this. "Don't worry," the boy reassured him. "You can talk to me."_

 

 Finally, Sam snapped out of it. Dean was still asleep on the other bed, and Lucifer... God, Levi's smile was almost perfectly recreated, and Sam tried to ignore him, to not let himself go in front of this kid, to not make the same mistake all over again, but he was so tired, so fucking tired and exhausted that he simply couldn't.

"Yeah..." Sam answered the devil. "Can't stop thinking." 

And Lucifer smiled Levi's smile. "Don't worry. You can talk to me."


End file.
